


Am I Beautiful Now?

by UndeadDolly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cinderella Elements, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Cinderella
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadDolly/pseuds/UndeadDolly
Summary: Prompto was just another chubby and awkward boy at school. However, he wanted his senior year to be different, so he lost the extra weight and blossomed into a butterfly, but now people cannot recognize him, which he really likes, because he does not want to be remembered as that overweight boy. On the other hand, Prompto’s dark haired crush keeps claiming that he has seen the blonde somewhere, making his new identity somewhat threatened. What will happen once people find out that he was indeed that chubby and overweight boy?





	1. New Identity

When he had walked into class that morning, Prompto had several heads turning to gaze at him with mouths hanging wide open. However, the blonde could care less about the gawkers, because they were the same people who loved bullying and teasing him about his once plump body figure, but the hate had never put him down. In fact, Prompto began desiring to prove them wrong and lose the extra weight over summer, so he could radiate sex appeal and break their little hearts. “Hey, gorgeous!” a past bully said, while he smiled and patted the other's cheek, as the boy blushed and looked down at the floor. “What’s your name?”

 

Prompto mischievously smirked and leaned in close, while putting his lips directly against the other boy’s ear, as his past tormentor nervously took in a breath and froze in anticipation, but his bully was in for an extremely rude awakening, because the blonde was going to inflict the same amount of pain and fear that they had inflicted upon him. “A name that you won’t ever need to know,” he said, while the other boy turned bright red and ran away, as Prompto chuckled in success and watched his crush walking into the classroom. “This is going to be fun.”

 

His crush was Prince Noctis, but Prompto knew that he could never have a chance with the prince, because he was a commoner and royalty never associated themselves with people of lower ranks. However, the blonde was not going to let such facts stop him from having a little amusement, because Prince Noctis wasn’t so conceited as to the point that he did not talk with his peasant classmates. “Are you a new student here?” his dark haired crush asked, while he smiled and lightly nodded, as the prince slowly sat down next to him and eyed him curiously. “I swear I’ve seen you around somewhere.”

 

He immediately averted his azure orbs and looked away, while his heart thudded and pounded against his chest, as Prince Noctis attempted to look at his face once more, but he quickly let his blonde bangs shield his identity from the curious young heir, because he did not want his crush to remember him as that once chubby and awkward boy. “Aren’t you going to tell me your name?” Prince Noctis asked, while he bit down on his bottom lip, as he had forgotten that people might actually remember him by his real name. “You’re really shy…”

 

This was not the first impression he had in mind! However,  Prompto was not expecting the prince of all people to somewhat recognize him, but he could make the young heir forget about his past self by giving a false name. “You can call me Prom,” he said, while Prince Noctis nodded, but he seemed totally unconvinced, making the blonde groan mentally. “Then, I guess I can call you Noct.”

 

Why couldn’t the prince just forget? After all, the person who he is now matters the most, doesn’t it?

 

**A/N: What do you guys think? Should I continue? I hope that you liked it.**

 


	2. Cornered

He was extremely overjoyed upon hearing that Prince Noctis was to be his lab partner for an upcoming science project, because he finally had the chance to talk with his crush outside of school, but that very thought also made him feel a little nervous and fearful, as the dark haired prince was kind of intimidating, especially with royal guards and servants following him about, so the blonde just shyly stood behind all those important people fussing over the prince, not knowing how to act or behave around people of status. However, Prince Noctis grabbed his hand and gently began pulling him towards an awaiting limo, as he timidly and clumsily got inside, while quickly hiding his face behind a veil of sunshine locks, because he could feel so many scrutinizing stares from the royal guards and servants. “You’re always doing that,” the prince commented, while he averted his azure eyes from the prince, earning a soft chuckle in return. “I really wish that you could look at me.”

 

Prompto bit down on his pink lips and looked at the prince, but the gaze was only for a moment, because he knew teardrops would slip from his eyes at any chance, as the blonde felt really out of place and uninvited, so the only thing holding him together was keeping his head lowered and away from all those judging stares. “I know I’ve seen you somewhere,” Noctis said, while the blonde only hid his face more, as the prince released an exhausted sigh and crossed his arms in defeat, making him nervously chew on his already puffy and bruised lips, because he felt terrible for boring his crush. “You’re shy like a girl.”

 

Prompto gazed up at the looming palace in awe. The blonde had never seen such grand architecture and detail put into a building so lovingly, but there was a something inside him that felt afraid to climb those steps leading into the palace, because he was a commoner and there was an aura of unwelcomeness still around him. However, Prince Noctis grabbed his hand again, while leading him up the steps, as the great double doors opened to reveal the throne room. “I never thought I would actually be in here. It’s so beautiful!” he commented, while running up to the throne and imagining Prince Noctis one day sitting there, but then the sadness returned in his heart once more, because the throne reminded him that he could never be with the prince. “The entire palace is so beautiful.”

 

The prince chuckled and smiled at him, while he immediately lowered his gaze down to the marble floors, making tousled golden locks cover and hide his face once more, because his cheeks were smeared with a red stain, as the prince actually smiled and at him. “I’ve seen things more beautiful than this old building,” his crush said, while his heart shattered into pieces even more, as the prince took a step closer to him, but he quickly backed away and averted his sapphire eyes, because the blonde knew that the prince was talking about Lady Lunafreya, who was indeed really beautiful and perhaps more than him, or that is what he believed. “You’re so shy. Follow me, then.”

 

Prompto sat cross legged on the plush couch with his things scattered around him, while he sketched the starfish for their science project, as that happened to be the sea creature that they were going to dissect next week. “Hey, Prom? Can I take a look at your notes?” Prince Noctis asked, while the blonde happily smiled and nodded, as the prince picked up an ornate leather bound book, which he began confusedly flipping through, but then he quickly realized that the book was actually a diary. However, the diary entries were all signed with a different name, but a name that the prince was all too familiar with. “ _Prompto_?”

  
The blonde immediately sat up from the couch, while reaching out and angrily snatching his diary away from the dumbfounded prince, as he quickly began packing his things up and running towards the great double doors, but his crush had quickly recovered and began chasing after him. However, Prompto was already much farther ahead and running down the front steps, but Prince Noctis was clever and called out to the guards. “This is an order! I want those gates closed now!” the prince commanded, while the blonde gasped and faltered, as the palace gates were bolting shut and seizing his only way out. “No way to escape now, Cinderella.”

 

**A/N: What do you guys think? I hope that you liked it.**


	3. Trapped

The palace gates had bolted and locked right before his teary azure eyes, but the blonde had immediately reached out to grab those metal bars, while hoisting himself up and climbing the palace gates, as Prince Noctis chuckled and commanded for the palace drawbridge to be raised, making him gasp and look down at his now captor in terror, who mischievously grinned and harshly kicked the palace gates, which sent him falling down and right into the prince’s arms. “Prompto?” his prince said, while setting the blonde down onto his feet, as the sunshine haired boy turned around and ran away from him. “Come on, gorgeous. Do you really think you can keep running away and hiding from me? I’ll always find you.”

 

Prompto sat in the rose garden with teardrops painting his freckled cheeks, while he hugged his shaking body protectively, as familiar footsteps echoed from behind him, but the blonde did not have enough time to react, because the prince had quickly pinned him down atop the lush grass with no intentions of letting go. “Stop…” he pleaded, while Noctis  brushed aside the golden locks shielding his face, as the blonde whimpered and struggled to release his hands, so he could hide behind them, but the prince’s grip was like vice around his wrists. “Don’t…”

 

Noctis tucked the veil of sunshine locks behind his ear, while grasping his trembling chin and gently forcing him to look up, as he panicked and squeezed his aqua orbs shut, making the prince laugh and lean down to kiss his closed eyelids. Prompto’s breath hitched in his throat, while the prince snickered and bit down on his earlobe, as sparkling tears once more started to stream down his rosy cheeks. “I won’t stop until you look at me,” his prince said, while he timidly opened his sapphire hues, as his heart harshly pounded and thudded, making him wonder whether or not the prince could actually hear his heartbeat. “I don’t understand. What would a cutie like yourself be so scared about?”

 

Prince Noctis released an exhausted sigh and smiled, while standing up and offering his hand for him to take, as he fearfully gasped and began backing away, because this very moment resurfaced a buried memory that the blonde had been trying to forget, but he just could not and relived the horrifying moment over and over again in his mind, making him change his entire being just to be a different person, so he could forget and never remember again that _embarrassing_ moment. “I really wish that you could trust me,” the prince said, while plucking him up bridal style and walking towards the Regalia, as the prince gently set him down onto his feet and holding the passenger door open for him. “Come on, Cinderella. Your carriage awaits.”

 

Prompto quietly sat down and stared straight ahead at the people gazing at him with an irritated expression, because they believed he was not worthy enough to have the prince’s attention, but he believed the same thing somewhere deep inside of him, as he was just another lovestruck boy that lost weight to impress the prince, who also did not the enough strength to shame those ridiculing nobles and royals. “Relax, will you? I’m just going to drive you home. After all, I think I’ve tortured you enough for today, but I couldn’t help that since you keep running away from me,” the prince said, while he silently dug his nails into his palms to keep from tearing up again, as the prince chuckled and poked his tear stained cheek. “Listen, I’ve been wanting to ask you this for awhile now. My father is hosting this ball on Saturday and I want to take you, so will you go with me?”

 

**A/N: Do you remember when Noctis called Prompto heavy? That's the memory that Prompto cannot forget in this story/fanfiction. Anyway, what do you think?  I hope that you liked it.**


	4. Claimed

Even though the palace ballroom was flowering with elegant dress nobles, Prompto bloomed and blossomed in the center, because the blonde was a gorgeous and breathtaking new face among the aristocracy, but the sunshined haired boy still could not help feeling unwelcomed and uninvited amidst them. At the same time, Prompto was quiet overthinking the hesitant stares within the nobility, because many among the aristocracy desired to dance with him. However, the blonde was not good with reading facial expressions, because he was always overcome with feeling unwanted and undesired, but those emotions soon disappeared upon seeing the most built and athletic nobleman of all advancing towards him. “May I have this dance?” the mysterious stranger asked, while the sunshine haired boy smiled and nodded, as the nobleman pulled him close and swayed him to the music. “Prince Noctis been hiding you all this time, hasn’t he? How dare he? I think he should share you with us more often. You’re practically lighting up this entire ballroom. I’m Gladiolus Amicitia, by the way.”

 

It was very bittersweet dancing with Gladiolus, because the older man’s words had arisen the same insecurities within him again, but also made him realize that he was practically being used and taken advantage of. However, Prompto could not help feeling like he had brought this upon himself, because he should have known better than to trust the prince. After all, the nobles and royals would never admit to dilly-dallying around with peasants, because that would damage their reputation and image. Fortunately, the song and dance was going to come to an end soon, so the blonde could escape and be away from all these heartless people with power. “Thank you, Sir Gladiolus. I will be leaving now.” Prompto said, while the nobleman made a confused face at him, as the blonde backed away and turned around to run, but he only bumped right into the last person he wanted to see. “Prince Noctis?!”

 

The ebony haired lad smiled and pulled him close. However, Prompto placed his hand upon the prince’s chest and tried pushing him away, but an arm snaked around his lithe waist and locked him in the embrace. A frown spread across his face at the persistence, but the blonde decided that the best thing at the moment would be to cooperate, because then an unnecessary scene would be avoided. The prince smiled at his now relaxing resistance and twirled him, but the sunshine haired boy remained emotionally and verbally distance from him, because he was upset with the prince for using and treating him like a toy. “I can’t believe you were actually going to leave without dancing with me. Is the ball that boring?” Noctis asked, while chuckling and kissing his hand, as the blonde quickly averted his sapphire eyes and looked away. “Why are you so sad? Did something happen? Has anyone done something to you?”

 

Once the song came to an end, Prompto immediately slipped away from his prince and ran towards the palace exit, because he was done being fed lies and used like a doll, but the prince had noticed and chased after him. However, the blonde had been quick on his feet, because he was already rushing down the grand staircase and towards the palace gates, but the sunshine haired boy had decided to look behind him and see his prince’s face one last time. Unfortunately, Prompto’s foot had slipped from the damp concrete steps and sent him falling, but Noctis had quickly warped and embraced him. For this reason, Prompto and Noctis were now tumbling down the grand staircase together. They had eventually landed sprawled and intertwined within each other on the bottom, but the blonde had a more cushioned fall, because he was lying on top of his prince. With that in mind, Prompto immediately began to panic and profusely apologize, but the prince only told him to be quiet. “You dropped this.” Noctis said, as the prince sat up and grabbed his hand, while mischievously grinning and sliding a glimmering golden ring heavily embedded with diamonds onto his ring finger, but the blonde knew that was not his ring, so was this the prince’s clever way of proposing to him? He squeezed his azure eyes shut and began crying, because this could have been all a dream, but everything felt so real and especially the lips moving against his own. “ If you’re crying this much now, I wonder how much you’ll cry on our wedding day. Hey, I’m just teasing. I love your tears. But, I love you more, Prompto Argentum.”

 

**A/N: What do you think? I hope that you guys liked it.**


End file.
